


put your dirty hands off my little brother

by lilacvenus



Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [17]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Gally is Newt's brother, Gally is an overprotective brother, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Secret Relationship, i guess, newt's younger than Thomas sorry but I love it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: "You are a fool." He stood in front of Thomas, the brunet more confused than Newt a few moments ago. "You really are a fool." Thomas frowned. "But even like that I like you too." The minor smiled at him. "Gally's my brother." Newt laughed again. "Besides, Gally's not gay.""You are Gally's brother?!"
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413310
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	put your dirty hands off my little brother

Newt opened the front door of his house, finding Thomas on the other side. The brunet's eyes lit up when he saw the smaller boy on the other side. The blond placed a smile on his face, making him look more adorable. Thomas wanted to stroke his face and kiss him, the youngest stepped forward, like he was reading his boyfriend's mind, but before either of them could do anything, they were interrupted.

"Thomas, man! You arrived, come in. Everyone is already here." Gally appeared, advancing toward the door. "Thanks for opening the door, little one." The boy ruffled Newt's hair, making him blush and getting angry at the shame that made him feel.

"I told you not to call me like that, and don't do that!" Newt complained, now setting his gaze on Thomas, who had a mocking smile at the situation. 

“You'll always be my little brother, Newt. I'm not even sorry." Gally ruffled his hair again. "Will you join us to watch the game?"

"Maybe." Newt commented, looking Thomas in the eye, who was still dying to kiss him.

"Come in." Pulling him out of his trance, making the brunet pass, Gally advanced into the living room, leaving Newt and Thomas behind, believing that the other boy was following him.

The boys looked at each other, and Thomas, making sure Gally wasn't nearby, approached the youngest and placed a kiss on his lips, as they separated, both smiled.

"You don't know how much I was dying to do that." Newt smiled, leaning on one foot and watching him. "It's been a long weekend without you." The blond hit the older boy's chest weakly.

"Stop it." The smile was still on Newt's face, proving that the blond wasn't serious.

“But you love it.” Thomas turned back to the hallway, and making sure there was no one, he placed another kiss on Newt's lips.

"Will we see each other later?" Newt asked, placing his hands on Thomas' chest, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"That depends on you, do you want us to see each other later?" Thomas smiled when Newt looked him in the eye, his perfect lashes moving and hypnotizing the older one. The brunet sighed, he would never be tired of this. Newt nodded slowly.

"God, I'm dying for..." Thomas couldn't finish his sentence, listening to someone calling him from the living room. "That's my clue to leave." He placed a fleeting kiss on the other boy's lips. "I will be thinking of you." The younger rolled his eyes but the smile on his face grew larger, letting go of the other boy.

This was the situation, Newt and Thomas had started dating two months ago, two wonderful months, in which Thomas has been the happiest boy in the world. From the first time the brunet saw the freshman boy in the hallways, he knew the blond was the only person he wanted to be with. They could call him exaggerated, but the boy had seriously captured him. Thomas still couldn't believe that the minor had given him a chance, he felt lucky that the most beautiful boy had even deigned to set his eyes on him, and more so in considering him. The first few months they met were a constant Thomas shamelessly flirting with the younger and most of the time embarrassed himself for being too distracted watching Newt.

Newt was a fairly calm and reserved person, and the boy wasn't stupid, since from the first time Thomas spoke to him he knew that was interested in him. He found it quite amusing, and also cute, so he decided he'd let the boy carry on with it to see how far it went. He found himself adoring Thomas in a short time, he couldn't help it, the other boy's attitude and his words captivated him, and also, he's not going to deny it, Thomas was way too attractive.

Everything was going well, until one day the brunet saw Gally and Newt talking. At first, he didn't know what to think, but then he began to realize that the two boys were spending too much time together. Sometimes, even when Thomas arrived early at school (which didn't usually happen very often), he noticed that the two got out of the same car. Gally ruffling Newt's hair and the blond pulling away laughing, Thomas had frowned, thinking that the act seemed too intimate not to worry about it. The boy was a jealousy disaster, resulting in not speaking to the minor because of his mixed feelings, making the blond worried about it.

Thomas didn't dislike Gally, in fact they belonged to the same group of friends. Also, Thomas was too busy in his cloud of love for Newt, that had totally forgotten to tell his friends about it, so they didn't know anything, and Gally couldn't know that they were after the same boy.

One day, after he watched Gally talking to Newt in front of his locker, he decided that he would have to confront Newt about it. At the lunch time, Thomas found the minor. Newt smiled and asked him why he had been so distant lately, Thomas didn't answer, just took him by the arm, and dragged him to an empty classroom.

Thomas started talking about how it was too cruel of his part to go out with other boys and keep giving him hope, making Newt instantly frown. The boy continued talking, telling Newt that he really liked him and wanted to be with him, but couldn't keep with it. Newt continued to watch him for a while, grinning at the confession of Thomas' feelings for him, but still clearly confused by his accusation.

"What other guys are you talking about exactly, Tommy?" Thomas tried to ignore the feeling of wanting to kiss the boy in front of him every time he called him by that nickname. He cleared his throat a little, trying to push those feelings away from his mind, and concentrating.

"Gally." Newt stared at him with a grimace on his face, and then the blond started to laugh loudly.

"You are a fool." He stood in front of Thomas, the brunet more confused than Newt a few moments ago. "You really are a fool." Thomas frowned. "But even like that I like you too." The minor smiled at him. "Gally's my brother." Newt laughed again. "Besides, Gally's not gay."

"You are Gally's brother?!"

Of course this could only happen to him. He was so immersed in jealousy that none of his neurons could remember that Gally, in one of their conversations, had told them that he had a brother. The boy decided not to keep that information with him, because he didn't think it was something important to remember, also, Gally had not commented on the age of his brother, and for Thomas his brother could be from an annoying boy of six years to a married man of thirty-four, but no, fate played a cruel joke on Thomas and decided that his friend's brother would be a beautiful sixteen-year-old angel.

After Thomas was out of his shock, Newt smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek, also commenting that he had to go to class and leaving through the door of the classroom.

Thomas didn't have a clue of what to do. He knew that dating a friends' sibling mean trouble, and he had the perfect example of when Minho decided to date Aris' sister Lauren. Aris almost killed the Asian when he found the couple in the girl's room. It took them weeks for Aris to try to adapt, and when he was about to accept them, Minho, as the free soul that he was, and realizing that the girl was a little,  _ too much _ , controlling, decided that he could no longer continue with Lauren, breaking her heart and making Aris break his nose. The friendship, yeah, in the end was also broken and the two boys have avoided each other since then. Aris still talks to them but no longer hang out with them.

Thomas was still talking to Newt, but now he was more cautious. He knew he had been lucky not to meet Gally when he flirted with Newt in the hallways, but that it wouldn't last. So whenever he was with the minor, he discreetly turned around to make sure Gally wasn't nearby.

One day on the break between classes, Thomas was walking down the hall when he heard an unmistakable sound, someone being slammed into a locker. The boy out of curiosity leaned out and saw that the cause of this had been Gally, who had stamped a boy and still had him against the locker, bending his arm.

"I don't want you to go near him again, do you understand?" The boy just nodded, the pain reflected on his face. “When someone tells you they don't want to go out with you, it means you can go to hell. So don't keep insisting, 'cause it will be worse for you, huh?” The boy nodded again, letting out a sound of pain.

"Gal, let him go." Thomas fixed his gaze on Newt, from whom the words had come. "He understood." Gally was still frowning, but turned to see his brother, who only gave him a worried look. The sound of the boy falling to the floor was the next thing to be heard, and then the footsteps of Newt and Gally walking away, Gally taking Newt's arm and telling him not to look back.

Thomas understood Gally being a protective brother, Newt had that aura that made him want to protect him from anything, and he honestly would have also beaten up any boy who dared to bother the blond. So he let it go.

Things got worse when one day in the cafeteria, a boy from his chemistry class, was at the table chatting with them and when he saw Newt go by, he commented about him being a  _ f aggot _ . He ended up with a broken nose and Gally with a report and two days without going to school, but no one took the smile off his face.

Of course Gally would have to be a protective brother, capable of smashing anyone who dared to try to put a finger on his brother, because otherwise, things would be very easy for Thomas, and that's not his style. Complicating things and create a mess that is difficult to get out of, that's his style.

Thomas didn't know what to do, Newt was everything he had dreamed of and more, but the risk was too much, just not getting out of there alive. While his mind was a mess, a week had passed and he hadn't approached the blond, this one too worry about it.

One day, when it was recess time, Newt found Thomas looking for something in his locker, so he approached and without saying anything, closed it. The other boy was surprised by the action, the blond took Thomas by the hand and led him down the hall, leading them behind the bleachers, an empty place where they could talk.

"Why are you ignoring me?" The boy seemed hurt, Thomas feeling instantly guilty. "First you flirt with me and tell me you like me and then do you walk away? Is that your tactic? Because it sucks." The boy crossed his arms, angry. "Or do you never really like me?" Newt's voice decreased as he spoke, a lump forming in his throat. "Did you just want to play with me?" His eyes crystallized and Thomas knew he couldn't take it anymore, placing the other boy immediately in his arms.

"Of course not." He placed a kiss on the minor's forehead. "I like you, too much for my own good." The minor smiled, blushing slightly. "But I don't want Gally killing me for going out with his beautiful brother." The younger boy released his grip a little so he could look Thomas in the eye. "It's too dangerous."

Newt watched him for a few seconds in the eyes, approaching and placing a quick kiss on the corner of Thomas' lips, who wanted to melt at the action.

"Does that mean nothing is going to happen between us?" A sad look settled on the minor's face, who began stroking the other boy's hair.

Thomas, unable to think of anything else than wanting to feel the blond's lips on his again, decided what he believed was the best option to keep everyone happy.

"It means we have to be careful that your brother doesn't find about us." And closed the distance between the two, the boys sharing their first real kiss. Newt instantly melted, letting the other boy wrap his arms around his waist. The kiss was slow, Thomas still not believing it was happening. He stroked the Newt's cheeks and they both smiled.

The boys were in the living room, watching the game, yelling at the television and chatting occasionally. There were several beers on the dining room table, since New and Gally's mother was working, the boys had no adult supervision. Newt entered the room, watching everywhere, looking for a free seat.

"I'll do your math homework if you move from the couch now." Thomas whispered in Minho's ear. Minho, confused by the request but immediately standing and heading to the kitchen for another beer, left the living room. Thomas pointed the vacant spot next to him, raising his eyebrows, and Newt laughing low and denying, approached. Everyone else, too focused on the game to realize what was happening around them. Newt walked to the spot and sat down, the older one smiling at him.

"You didn't resist not seeing me, didn't you?" Thomas whispered to Newt, making him shiver.

"I came to watch the game, okay?" He turned to look him in the eye.

"Well, then who are playing?" Thomas asked, amused.

"Fuck you." Thomas let out a small laugh, directing his gaze to the screen and lazily placing his arm on the back of the sofa, almost brushing Newt's shoulders.

"Fuck me." Newt's cheeks turned slightly pink, Gally turning and frowning instantly. The younger boy's brother stood up from his place and walked to them.

"Gally." Newt placed a smile on his face. "Is your team winning?" The boy nodded, sitting in the middle of them both, separating them instantly. Newt chuckled to himself and Thomas frowned.

"I thought you wouldn't come down."

"Just for a while." Newt shrugged, the three boys now focusing their attention on the screen.

After some time, Newt decided he was already bored enough to keep watching the game, since Thomas was not by his side to distract him. He stood up from the sofa and told his brother that he would go to his room to read, Gally nodded and Newt went down the hall, but not before giving Thomas an apologetic look.

The blond heard a knock on his bedroom door, thinking it was Gally motioned for him to come in. A smile appeared on his face when he realized it was his boyfriend.

"Tommy." The brunet approached and sat next to him on the bed, Newt immediately surrounding his neck with his arms. "Weren't you watching your game?" The boy shrugged.

"My team is losing." He looked the minor in the eye. "Also, I'd rather be here with you." Newt's heart softened.

"Gally," Newt recalled.

"He thinks I'm in the bathroom." The younger boy nodded, joining his lips to Thomas'. The two boys started a tongue battle, Thomas taking complete control of the boy now sitting on his lap. Newt tried to deepen the kiss more, but Thomas stopped him.

"I don't want to have an erection, it will look totally out of place when I get back." Newt laughed, placing his head on his boyfriend's chest. They held each other for a while, until Thomas spoke again. "I have to go, otherwise they'll think the bathroom swallowed me or something like that." Newt laughed, nodding and placing a last kiss on Thomas' lips. "I'll see you at night." It was the last thing he said, before leaving.

The game was over and everyone were leaving, after having picked up the mess they made.

Thomas was the first to say goodbye and leave, closing the door. He knew that he had about five minutes before his friends left as well. He jumped over the fence into the garden of the house and started climbing the huge tree, reaching the last big branch and tapping Newt's window, the youngest peeking out immediately.

"Hi, Juliet." Newt laughed and denied, opening the window completely. Welcoming Thomas with a little kiss on his lips.

"Will you stay tonight?" Newt asked at his boyfriend, who was already inside the room and was now walking towards the bed.

"I don't know, it's more difficult to go out in the morning. The neighbors' dogs bark like crazy.” He replied, watching as Newt bit his lower lip, and dropped next to him on the bed.

Thomas approached, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I guess I could." Newt smiled and hugged him, placing several kisses on his boyfriend's cheeks, making him blush. "What have you done to me?" Newt just smiled sweetly at him.

"Come here, I want you to snuggle with me."

"Tommy," His name sounded like a whisper. The boy didn't open his eyes and only tightened the grip on the blond's waist. Newt let out a little laugh. "Tommy," He tried again, this time placing a kiss on the other boy's clavicle. "You need to leave before my mom or Gally see you here."

Thomas protested with a weak whimper, and Newt giggled as he pulled the brunet away from him.

"I told Gally that I'm going to stay longer at school for math tutoring, so we could go to lunch or to do something else." Newt whispered, as he watched Thomas sit on the bed and begin to put on his clothes.

Thomas nodded, and after putting on his tennis shoes he leaned over to the side of the bed where Newt was sleeping and placed a kiss on his cheek. The blond smiled and stroked the other boy's hair.

He got out of bed and slowly opened the window, while Newt rubbed his eyes and watched him. With his body half out the window, he blew Newt a kiss and the boy just chuckled.

"I love you." The blond said goodbye.

"I love you too." Was Thomas' reply, before going out through window.

"Tommy, stop." Newt laughed, feeling the chills caused by having his boyfriend's lips on his neck, depositing kisses and small bites. "I have to go to my history class." The boy let out a sigh and tightened his grip on his boyfriend's shirt.

"Why don't we just skip the last class?" Thomas whispered, as he moved his lips to the boy's now. Newt rolled the eyes. "Come on, it's the last one." Begged to his boyfriend. "I will help you study for the exam."

Newt seemed to think about it, and finally nodded slightly. Thomas howled a cry of joy, and placed a final loud kiss on the younger boy's cheek.

"Let's go, I'll take you to eat and then we'll go to my house."

Thomas kept his grip on one of Newt's hands as the two of them were lined up in the fast food line. They were cuddling and playing while they waited to make their order, and later when they waited to pick it up. After having their tray, they sat at a nearby table and started eating while chatting about their day and joking around. Newt moved his chair closer to Thomas', and placed one of his leg on top of the brunet's. Thomas smiled as he ate his last bite and Newt played with his milkshake straw.

"Would you give me some?" Thomas asked him, and Newt smirked.

Newt indicated with a head movement to the other boy to approach and Thomas obediently did so, Newt kissed Thomas open-mouthed. As they parted, the brunet smirked.

"Yeah, taste good." Newt laughed, and closed the distance between them again. Thomas took the boy's legs and brought him closer to him, making him move the chair in which he was sitting. Newt laughed and placed his hands on the other boy's cheeks. Just as the minor was about to open his mouth to give his boyfriend access, a voice froze them in place.

"Newt? Newt!" The blond stood motionless without knowing what to do, when he opened his eyes and realized that his brother was in front of the table with a frown and the arms crossed in front of his chest.  _ Bloody great _ .

Newt slowly pulled away from Thomas, and tried to smile at his brother but couldn't think of anything other than how screwed he was.

"Gally," His voice sounded unsure, and the boy tried to clear his throat. "What are you doing here?" He asked, placing a grimace on his face that he tried to pass as a smile, clearly not succeeding.

"What am  _ I _ doing here?" Newt bit his lip and nodded as he looked at the watch on his wrist.

"You still have two more hours of class left." Newt spoke softly, while avoiding at all costs turning to see his boyfriend, embarrassed.

"Are you asking me what I'm doing here while you're also skipping a class and you're sharing saliva with Thomas?" Gally's voice was harsh and Newt wanted to be anywhere but there.

"You are skipping two classes." He accused back, knowing it sounded childish but not caring.

"Newt," Gally spoke loudly, frowning and Newt knew that was definitely not a good sign. "What the hell are you doing with Thomas?" Asked the now furious boy.

Thomas placed a hand on Newt's knee as a sign of support but that only made the minor more nervous knowing that Gally could see them.

"Newt!" Gally talked again.

"Hey, I don't think you should talk to him like that. You're clearly exalted by the situation but," Thomas tried to intervene, but Newt knew that that had been a bad idea.

"Yeah, you're right. Whom I should ask what the hell he was doing with his tongue in my brother's throat is to you." The pallor on Newt's face from the surprise that Gally saw them, quickly changed making his cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Do you think you can just fool around with my little brother?" Gally yelled again, coming dangerously close.

"No, Gally." Newt tried to intervene. With a hard look, Gally motioned for him not to speak.

"I'm not fooling around with your brother," Assured Thomas. "I love him," He confessed, while Newt's cheeks were still red.

"Yeah, sure." Gally interrupted. "I know you would say anything to get into his pants,"

"That's not true!" Thomas yelled. "We have been together for two months and I," Gally's cheeks turned red with anger.

"What?!" He screamed, in a fit of anger. "You have been together for two months?!" Thomas realized that he had made a serious mistake in revealing the information, and Newt only smiled innocently.

"Gally, I can explain everything to you," Newt tried to start talking.

"No, Newt. Let's go." The harsh tone in Gally's voice made him shiver, his brother never used to address him in that way. Normally he had always been understanding, and the blond instantly felt bad. The minor stood up from the table, losing the touch of Thomas' hand. Giving him a sad look, and whispering  _ it's okay _ so Thomas didn't try anything else, he followed his brother toward the exit of the mall.

It had been two hours since they had arrived at his house, and in that time Gally hadn't spoke a word to him. Their mom had called them to dinner, and as usual, the two of them went downstairs and the food wasn't ready yet. So after their mom almost kicked them out of the kitchen because on her words the boys were more of a hindrance to her than a help to finish dinner. Now Gally was sitting in a sofa in the living room, while Newt was sitting on the stairs that went up to the first level and was watching his brother while listening to the rain hitting the nearby window.

"Gally," He whispered, as his brother stared at the television. After a while when his brother didn't react to the call, Newt tried again. "Gally,"

"What's wrong, Newton?" The youngest scowled and pursed his lips. His brother never called him that, he had done it the times he was angry with him but the last time he had been angry was when Newt was like twelve years old.

"We need to talk," Newt commented quietly.

"Of what? What exactly do we need to talk about?" Gally's harsh tone indicated to Newt that this would not be an easy conversation, but he knew they must have it.

"About Tommy and me," Newt stood up from the stairs, and headed toward where his brother was sitting. The older snorted.

" _ Tommy _ ?" He scoffed a little, and Newt resisted the urge not to roll the eyes.

"Yes," He stated. "You can't just ignore what happened,"

"We don't need to talk about it." His brother assured. "You won't see him anymore, period." Newt frowned, starting to get angry.

"No, I'll not stop seeing it." Newt replied, and Gally raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you will! I won't let that guy break your heart after he gets bored with you for getting what he wants." Newt blushed, but effusively denied.

"Thomas is not like that." He assured his brother.

"Newt, all boys are like that. You should know by now." Replied Gally.

"Of course not." The boy sighed, trying to calm his nerves that Gally had managed to alter. "Thomas loves me."

“He only wants you for one thing. Believe me, since I have known him he hasn't had a serious relationship, and the people he has been with," Newt bated to deny.

"I couldn't care less about any of that." He assured, looking his brother in the face.

"It will only break your heart." Gally emphasized again. “And you also know that being with him is a bad idea, otherwise you wouldn't have hidden it from me. So it's best if you don't see him." He tried to end the discussion but Newt wasn't going to give in that easy.

"Gally, just." Newt looked up at the ceiling and then looked back at his brother. "Listen, please." Seeing that his brother continued to look at him still serious but did not object, he continued speaking. “I know Thomas is your friend, and he's also bigger than me, and that's why I kept it a secret. I knew you would be upset if you found out, and you would tell me all this. You are usually very overprotective with me and it's not something I complain about, because I know you do it because you care about me but,” The boy sighed. "Not everyone's like dad, it will no happen the same to me." The confession came out of Newt's chest, and Gally changed his look immediately. "I know seeing her with a broken heart was a bad time for both of us, but that doesn't mean that all that people do is to hurt, and that doesn't mean that I shouldn't fall in love because of the risk of being hurt." Newt took his brother's hand. "Thomas is my first boyfriend, and I'm sure he loves me," He assured his brother. "And I love him back." He confessed, his cheeks flushed. "And sorry for not telling you before. I trust you, and I shouldn't have hidden it from you." A tight smile broke out on his brother's face. "I'll be fine, and I would be very happy if you accepted this."

Gally was silent for a few seconds, and Newt felt each of them like centuries.

"I trust you, but as your older brother I have the right to disapprove Thomas." Was what he finally answered.

"Guys, dinner is ready!" Their mother's voice came from the kitchen, interrupting them.

"We're coming, mom." Gally replied as he placed a smile on his face and lovingly ruffled Newt's hair, making him smile too.

The boys stood up from the sofa, and before beginning to walk towards the living room, the sound of the door bell was heard. They looked at each other confused, and Newt decided to open under his brother's watchful eye.

"Tommy," The name came out in surprise, as he looked at the boy on the other side of the door, who was terribly wet. Newt smiled tenderly, and his cheeks turned red again. "What are you doing here?" He asked, honestly surprised.

"Newt," Thomas smiled at pronouncing the name, aware the boy was in front of him. "Sorry for coming just like this. It's just that you didn't answer the calls and I couldn't just leave things as they ended. You looked so sad," Newt smirked. “I climbed the tree but the lights in your room were off, and the windows closed. I just, I needed to know you were fine, and" Newt placed a hand on one of the brunet's wet cheeks and smiled fondly at him.

"I'm fine," Newt assured him, and at that moment Thomas smiled back at him.

A noise was heard behind them, and both eyes went to Gally. The boy raised an eyebrow, and a nervous look settled on Thomas' face. The brunet mentally prepared himself to argue the reasons why Gally had been so unfair in the mall and also had made a plan to explain why he had the right to date his brother, but there was no need since Gally spoke first.

“You can give him a towel to dry, and some of my clothes to change. We'll wait for you in the dining room for dinner." He commented without emotion, as he turned his back on them and left.

Newt smiled excitedly at Thomas, and the boy just looked at him now confused.

"What was that?" Asked the brunet, surprised. Thomas was expecting a hectic discussion, not an invitation to dine with them.

“I've talked to Gally, and he's okay with us. Although I think you'll not be able to save yourself from his murderous looks." Newt commented still smiling.

Thomas seemed to process all the information, and also smiled at the end, approaching the minor and placing a kiss on his lips. Newt just laughed happily and took his boyfriend's hand, pulling him into the house and starting to walk towards the stairs.

“I'm so happy that it's not a secret anymore. Oh, you will meet mom!"

The night continued calm for them. If Thomas avoided the murderous looks that Gally sometimes gave him, the boy can assure that he had a wonderful night. Newt's mom was a very nice person, and now Thomas understood where the blond boy had gotten such a noble attitude. Thomas caressed one of his boyfriend's hands under the table, while the boy talked entertainingly about his day and occasionally argued with his brother, causing the others to laugh a little.

The mother of the two boys, commenting that she was quite tired from work, said goodbye to everyone, but not before telling Thomas that she was very happy to have met him and that she hoped he would take good care of her son. The blond blushed, and his older brother just rolled the eyes.

"And sorry in advance, but I'm sure Gally will keep an eye on you to make sure of that." Gally smirked, and Thomas just laughed. "You, be kinder to the boy." The woman warned her son, who only grimaced and raised the eyebrows.

"Don't worry, I understand his concern. Newt is a very special person, and I would also be careful with anyone who approaches him but he'll be fine with me, I assure you." The woman smirked and Newt only managed to blush at the words spoken by his boyfriend.

"Stop embarrassing me. Please." Newt begged, covering the face with his hands. Everyone just laughed lightly, and Thomas hugged him, placing a small kiss on the boy's blond hair.

"Stay." Newt whispered against his boyfriend's chest as he hugged him. They were standing by the front door as they said goodbye. Gally had already leave for no more than five minutes, but not before warning Thomas that it would be good to leave now, because it was getting late and he didn't want him to stay. Thought that his boyfriend didn't share.

"I think it's safer for my integrity to do what Gally has told me. I'm sure if he finds me in your room, there will be problems." Newt grumbled in his chest, still hugging him.

"But you owe me a hug session." The blond warned, making the other boy smile.

"I compromise myself to comply that." Newt separated his head from his boyfriend's chest, and brought their faces close, placing a kiss on Thomas' lips. "Now I really have to go." Newt pouted, but gave him a final kiss.

"Drive safe, I love you."

Newt placed his arms around his boyfriend's neck, and put their bodies closer, managing to sit on Thomas' lap. The younger boy let out a surprised sigh and a fleeting smile appeared on his face when his boyfriend introduced his tongue to his oral cavity. They were in the living room of Newt's house. Thomas how he had promised the minor, was helping him study for his history exam that would be in a couple of days. They had been able to revise for a while, but then it was difficult for Thomas to stay focused when Newt started playing with his hands and then stroked his hair. So, he had given in and that had led them to end in a make out session.

Thomas placed one of his hands on Newt's waist and the other went under the boy's shirt, caressing his hips. Newt couldn't help but let out a sigh of pleasure, which activated all of Thomas' senses.

A dull sound made them exalt and separate from the kiss. Gally was in front of them, arms crossed and eyebrows raised as usual. His backpack now on the floor. Newt, with the little sanity he had left, smiled innocently at him and got off his boyfriend's lap, trying to calm his breathing.

"Gally, hi! How are you, how was your day? I thought you would hang out with your friends.” Newt covertly adjusted his shirt, trying to ignore how his skin still felt warm from Thomas' touch.

"Is this how you will receive me every time I find you together?" Gally just answered him.

Gally walked past and headed to the kitchen. Newt looked down as he kept trying to catch his breath and Thomas sneakily adjusted his jeans. Newt tried not to blush about it.

"Remember the bag of weed I asked you to keep for me? A friend offered me a hundred bucks for it. Could you give it to me, please? ” Gally yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." Newt whispered to his boyfriend, as he tightened Thomas' knee and stood up from the couch. Thomas watched him walk towards the stairs and then up them.

"You don't deserve him." Thomas turned to where the words had come from. Gally was eating a sandwich as he watched Thomas with no expression on his face.

"I totally agree," The brunet admitted as he watched Gally raise an eyebrow. "But seriously, I'm trying really hard to deserve him at some point."

Gally was stunned for a few seconds, clearly surprised by the response. He just took another bite of his sandwich, still looking at the brunet.

"I'll be happy to cut your dick off if you hurt him or make him do things he doesn't want to do, so be careful." It was the boy's final warning.

Newt finally appeared up the stairs, whom had a shy smile on his face. He approached Gally, and after giving him a slight push to disturb him, he extended the bag.

"I won't keep your crap anymore, so stop bringing it." The boy simply let out a howl and ruffled his brother's hair, earning himself a blow to the arm.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Gally just laughed while Newt adjusted his hair, and took his car keys that he had left on the dining room table.

"Your dick stay in your pants, okay? Don't ruin my little brother's innocence." Gally yelled before heading out the door. Newt only put on a shocked face and his cheeks were now stained red.

"Gally!" The boy complained, while his brother had already disappeared.

Newt looked at his boyfriend, and rolled the eyes at the amused smile on Thomas' face. He walked to the sofa and sat down next to him.

"Are your parents home?" Newt asked suddenly, interested. Thomas denied. "Will they be there soon?"

"Why so much interest in my parents?" Thomas asked, amused. Newt was still blushing, and shrugged not wanting to give importance.

"On Thursdays my mom brings her friends because they organized a book club, and I just wanted to be with you. Alone." The boy looked down and Thomas smiled softly. "I wanted to know if we could be at your house." Newt added, unsure.

“Come on,” Thomas touched the blond's knee, motioning for him to stand up, and closed the books they were using, placing them in the child's backpack and then hanging it on his shoulder. Newt smiled, and stood up taking his boyfriend's hand and following him to the front door, but not before taking his keys.

"I am so fucking lucky." Newt giggled at his boyfriend's comment, and brought their mouths back together in a desperate kiss as Thomas laid him down on the bed.

Newt kept his grip on Thomas' neck. They looked at each other for a while, and the brunet placed a big smile on his face.

"Seriously, I can't believe you chose to be with me," Thomas commented, as he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and Newt laughed, denying. "You are too much for me, so beautiful." Newt shook the head again as his cheeks flushed red and he frowned.

“Tommy, if you say this because of the comments Gally always makes, don't listen to him. He loves to annoy you, but it's a lie. I'm not too much for you." Newt replied, overwhelmed by the compliments.

"Why did you say yes to me?" Thomas asked, now interested in the subject. Newt released the hold on his neck, and let the boy lie down beside him still watching him, attentive to his movements.

"When you started talking to me, I found it ridiculously adorable and daring the way you didn't hide that you liked me." Newt admitted, looking up at the ceiling and putting a huge smile on his face as he remembered. "How you talked to me like it was the only interesting thing, and how you made me feel with the comments so natural you used to do about how you thought I was cute." Newt turned his gaze and turned his body a little on the bed, now facing Thomas. "I remember the first time I placed a kiss on your cheek," The blond laughed. "After you thought I was gone, you celebrated by jumping and hitting the lockers with enthusiasm. You hit a boy by accident!" Thomas let out an embarrassing laugh. "I couldn't help but fall in love with you, just as you couldn't help to fall in love with me." Newt stuck his tongue out at him, and the brunet finally smiled, getting back on top of his boyfriend.

They turned to look each other in the eye again, and this time for a longer time. Both of them feeling comfortable and complete.

"Now that we're both hopelessly in love with each other and we know it," Newt broke the silence, starting to play around with the collar of Thomas' shirt, looking at his movements. "I'm sure I want to be with you," He admitted, looking up from his hands and rejoining their gaze, an electric current invading them. "So, could you make me yours completely?"

Thomas didn't need the blond to repeat it again, when he attacked his lips and plunged them into a torturously pleasurable beat, which they only briefly broke to get rid of their clothes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts since a long time ago, and I decided to give it a chance  
> It's really old so maybe it is a little sloppy sorry
> 
> just, newtmas is really cute  
> thank u for reading  
> tumblr: [punknewt](http://punknewt.tumblr.com)


End file.
